


¿Cuál tipo de cabello largo?

by Neko_uke_chan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Comedy, Crack, Gen, Multi, Parody, gen - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_uke_chan/pseuds/Neko_uke_chan
Summary: Superbi Squalo está en Japón por una misión secreta. Es verano, y si bien es obvio que la paciencia no es su fuerte, el calor le hace mella negativamente.Y a Gokudera también.Y a Lambo.Y a medio Namimori. ¡Desastre por doquier!¡Y él sólo quiere que se responsabilicen por su destrozada cabellera!–¡¡¿Qué mierda es  esto?!! –el Guardián Lluvia contraía su rostro con incredulidad, sosteniendo con asco la extensión de su cabello que estaba lleno de restos de centella,  e intercalados varios caramelos y paletas viscosas...LONG-SHOT





	¿Cuál tipo de cabello largo?

**Author's Note:**

> Éste fic originalmente iba a ser una viñeta (sí, menos de 1000 palabras ¿increíble, no?) pero terminó convirtiéndose en un mounstroso long shot de casi 6000. Cuento viejo.  
> Intento de comedia ¿eh? y muchas pero MUCHAS palabras malsonantes. 
> 
> Fue inspirado por la Rebocon 4 RED cuando el grupo Perro, a voz de Suguru Inoue (seiyuu de Yamamoto), aclaró que van a cantar la canción de "ese tipo de cabello largo", vamos, hablo de Chinkonka no ame. 
> 
> La canción original es de Takahashi Hiroki (Squalo) pero el link que usé antes está muerto. Búsquenla si les interesa. 
> 
> Se sabe que no son mis personajes, son de Amano Akira y nunca fui ni iré a una Rebocon *se sienta a llorar*

            Es verano en el País del Sol Naciente y todo hemisferio circundante a él es víctima de un calor de puta madre; pero ni los incendios, ni los mosquitos, ni las indiscretas señoras con sus niños señalándole en aras de burla son suficientes para espantar a Superbi Squalo del archipiélago japonés. Su misión primero, hidratarse después. 

 Intentando enfocar sus pensamientos en su cometido, decide hacer un repaso mental de su indumentaria y su apariencia. Concluye que no debe de ser  _demasiado_ normal ver a un extranjero ataviado con ropas de cuero negro y bastantes insignias, placas y demás objetos metálicos, incluidos sus largos cabellos que parecen hebras plateadas de titanio. Había procesado que tenía libre albedrío de ir vestido como le diera la real gana al ya rebasar la frontera italiana. Se maldijo para sus adentros por no haber considerado, antes de salir corriendo a su misión, las ventajas de ir  _encubierto_. Todo por pensar con el culo y no con la cabeza. 

 

―Maldito  _boss_ , más te vale que no llegues a tocar mis honorarios por todo el gasto en bebidas ―empezando a estresarse, chasqueó la lengua reseca e introdujo un billete en una máquina expendedora por cuarta vez en el día. Apenas salir la botella de agua mineral se la estampó en la boca sin mayor contemplación, aplastó el frasco y lo lanzó a la basura con furia―. Esta mierda está caliente― se quejó.

 Escuchó una explosión cercana y por reflejo volteó a su espalda, segundos antes de esquivar un ataque de, por lo que pudo percibir por el olor, era un cartucho de dinamita. Con su mano mecánica en alto y a la ofensiva agudizó los sentidos. Escuchó pisadas. Y gritos. Muchos gritos.

 ―¡Regresa, vaca idiota! ¡Hoy sí que te voy a volar en pedacitos!

   ―¡¡¡¡GUPYAAAA!!! ―el ternero se sacudió cómo lo haría al recibir una descarga eléctrica, lanzando cuanto quedaba a su alcance como arma arrojadiza. Varias granadas sin pestillo se desviaron a los techos de las casas y cayeron al suelo, en la zona residencial.

 ―¡Maldito imbécil, fíjate en donde lanzas tus mierdas! ―gritaba el chico de las bombas, apuntándole justo en la cabeza de brócoli que hacía las de almacén multipropósito del niño que lo  llevaba a suerte de cabello. Lanzó su ataque con maestría, valiéndose de sus  _rocket bomb_  y al segundo impacto le dio de lleno, tumbándole al piso como una bolsa de basura viviente. 

 ―¡¿Pero qué carajo les pasa, mocosos escandalosos?! ―el tiburón los fulminaba con su ponzoñosa mirada, asustando a Lambo. Fue entonces cuando Gokudera se percató de la presencia del espadachín.

―¿Y qué se supone que hace aquí un Varia? ―cuestionó a la defensiva, arrugando el entrecejo tanto como él―. ¿Son órdenes del cabrón de Xanxus, eh? ―inquirió, escupiendo su cigarrillo al asfalto.En algún momento el pequeño Bovino se había movido a una posición intermedia entre ambos guardianes.

   ―¡VOI! ¡Llegaste en buena hora, niñato! Justo estaba buscando a quien descuartizar; me vendrás bien de alfiletero ―el humor de perros que cargaba no se disiparía por masacrar mocosos débiles, pero mínimo le haría olvidarse un rato de su histerismo. O al menos distraerse.

 

  Sin avisar, el Varia saltó tres metros en el aire y se lanzó en picada contra Hayato, quien en el preciso momento del impacto soltó algunas mini-bombas que explotaron al contacto creando una tóxica pantalla de humo negro.

  El Guardián de la Tormenta no había perdido de vista a Squalo, que estaba frente suyo dentro de la cortina, aparentemente asfixiado por la pólvora. Con lo que no contaba era con que Lambo,  asustado al verse envuelto por el telón de  _smog_ , comenzara a arrojar, con el alma de corbata, todo artilugio que le saliera de la cabeza, atacando a ambos italianos con variedad de armas y caramelos pegajosos.

 

 ―¡¡¡VOI!!! ―el grito desfrenado de Superbi le erizó hasta los vellos de las bolas al adolescente, seguido de un chillido agudo del guardián menor.

   ―¡ _Ahodera_! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ―el pequeño corría asustado, a ciegas entre sus lágrimas y mocos y el humo; Hayato se adentró en la cortina polvorienta que se comenzaba a dispersar y se encontró con el niño Bovino alzado más de un metro del piso, sostenido duramente por la mano de Squalo presionando su cuello.  

   ―¡ _Ahoushi_! ―corrió a interceptar al otro, que había sido usado y desechado como pelota desinflada  por el tiburón, lanzándolo sin meditarlo demasiado. Los rastros de humo se disiparon cómo el sueldo mínimo a finales de mes.

 ―¡¡¿Qué mierda es  esto?!! ―el Guardián Lluvia contraía su rostro con incredulidad, sosteniendo con asco la extensión de su cabello que estaba lleno de restos de centella,  e intercalados varios caramelos y paletas viscosas... Un pirulí enorme de uva se había incrustado como una estalagmita en su cabellera. Intentó tirar de él para despegárselo, desesperado, hasta arrancarse un buen mechón desde la raíz. Lambo comenzó a reírse nervioso al ver la mirada de consternación del italiano mayor.

 

  Gokudera tragó seco. Para su preocupación, Squalo aún no había reaccionado; seguía mirando aterrado la gran paleta en su mano sana, sintiendo cómo se deshilachaban una a una las hebras rotas de sus disparejos mechones entre sus pringosos dedos. Quien no le conociera, juraría que el hombre estaba sufriendo una fuerte embolia cerebral; dejó caer el dulce de su diestra y éste se estrelló contra el cemento. Algo hizo  _“clack”_ en su cerebro y reaccionó cual humanoide, arrojando un largo espadazo en dirección al niño.

 ―¡Maldito! ―el Vongola logró esquivar por nada el zarpazo, llevándose un corte en la muñeca por cubrir al chiquillo.

 Squalo encajó otro golpe que fue a parar contra la máquina expendedora, rompiendo el vidrio contra sus nudillos encuerados en un guante, Hayato rodó sobre su espalda con Lambo en brazos, saliendo así del rango de ataque del adulto. _¡Mierda!_ Por tener los brazos ocupados, dejó su espalda al descubierto y la sombra proyectada por el tiburón justo sobre él daba por hecho un final de rebanada cuando, y para su jodidamente alentadora sorpresa, un choque metálico de filos les salvó el pellejo.

   ―¡Yamamoto! ―llamó sin pensarlo. El friki del béisbol empuñaba su  _Shigure Kintoki_ convertida, contrapesando el impacto del  _scontro di Squalo_ dirigido a filetearlos.

  ―¿Qué crees que haces atacando por la espalda, Squalo? ―preguntó serio, exigiéndole una explicación del porqué su “intento de mentor” estaba por convertir a dos de sus amigos en sashimi para llevar. 

―Muévete, Takeshi ―siseó éste, con un tic en el labio inferior.

  ―No ―respondió escuetamente su alumno, afianzando más su posición; con ello una filtración sanguínea en la frente del italiano terminó por explotar una vena.

   ―¡QUE TE MUEVAS! ―su puta madre; llamas azules irradiaban de sus espadas, cediendo el japonés contra la cólera de la fiera marina. Esto no le dejó más opción que batallar fuego con fuego, o mejor dicho, agua con agua; por lo que irradió una alta frecuencia de flamas con la virtud de calmar. Cosa que, ¿para qué mentir?, no sirvió ni para limpiar los mojones en la calle.

   ―¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? ―preguntó, ya empezando a entumecérsele el brazo en la empuñadura. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo de mono de circo para no irse de bruces al piso al perder el equilibrio mantenido por el filo contrario, todo porque a Squalo le pareció divertido zafarse del roce sin tener el tacto de avisar.

  ―¡Fíjate dónde pisas, idiota! ―sin querer y al no tener ojos en la espalda ni en el culo, Yamamoto pisó a Gokudera, quién aún se encontraba sentado en el suelo con el Bovino, paralizado del miedo, en su regazo. Acción que hizo recordarle al Varia el  _por qué tenía un humor de can con sarna_ , les dedicó a sus enemigos una mirada capaz de derretir la Antártida.

  ―Disculpa, Gokudera, olvidé que estabas allí ―rascándose la barbilla algo apenado, ignorando olímpicamente el magma corrosivo que les escupía Superbi por los ojos.

  ―¿Por qué estoy enojado, dices? ―otra vena hirvió en su frente como si fuese tocineta frita. 

  ― _Ma, ma,_  estoy seguro que no es gran cosa. Es sólo que no tienes paciencia; es mejor tomarse las cosas con calma ―riéndose despreocupado―. ¡Uh, qué cerca! ―se agachó velozmente al ver volar en su dirección una patada del tiburón, esquivándola por poco.

   ―¡Voi! ¡Esto es lo que me tiene molesto: tus amiguitos Vongola no son más que un mocoso retrasado que se cree animal de ganado y un marica obseso con los fosforitos! ―rugió señalándoles con el filo de la espada. Los aludidos saltaron cual pelotica de goma, azorados por las acusaciones.

  ―¡Squalo, mamón! Eres el único cabrón al que se le ocurre andar en pleno verano con una peluca por cabello, ¡es tu culpa por creerte Rapunzel!

 

  La guerra de insultos impacientes parecía no tener fin, por lo que el excluido en la normalidad que aún no rompía a llorar desesperado como  _cierto_ llorica de cinco años, decidió tomar riendas en el asunto para evitar que se vertiera sangre innecesariamente.

 ―¿Podrían dejar de gritar y decirme que pasó? ―apuntó el beisbolista, con ambas manos a nivel de los hombros en un claro símbolo de  _bandera blanca: no me maten._ Ya crispado de tanta palabrería inútil, el espadachín manco se volteó para mostrarle el desnivel en su desfigurado cabello. Parecía  haber caído en el camino de una podadora de jardín. O quizás empujado.

  ―Oh… ¿cómo te pasó eso? ―hizo un esfuerzo digno de un récord Guiness para no reírse, aunque no pudo evitar que  _otros_ se rieran. 

 ―¡Gupyaa! ¡Qué cabello tan horrible, casi tan horrible como la cabeza de pulpo de  _Ahodera_! ―Lambo se reía a sus anchas, ignorando que con esa blasfemia cavó profunda su propia tumba.  Descarado el niñato.

  ―¡Serás maldito!― los cohetes de Gokudera se encendían con sus ganas de matarlo―. ¡Por tu culpa casi me corta el brazo el malnacido ese! ¡Yo salvé tu culo, ingrato! ―dicho eso, simplemente lanzó decenas de millones de dinamitas encendidas al aire cómo un poseso. Los presentes espadachines huyeron de la amplia zona de impacto de los petardos con frenesí. Al no ver caer hecho trizas el mínimo cuerpo del guardián del Trueno, la mano derecha del Décimo dedujo que  _aún_ no eran suficientes explosivos. ― ¡Ahora si te vas al infierno! ―mordió el cigarrillo que segundos antes había servido de mechero para sus armas y le supo a mierda ―  _2x2 BOMB!_  *

 

 _3, 2, 1_ … y todos terminaron chamuscados. Ahora el pelo de Squalo no sólo estaba hecho jirones, sino que también se vio forzado a sufrir un proceso de rizado extremista. Su cabeza parecía un nido de paja quemado.

~~

   ―¿Y bien, que haremos con este problema? ―preguntó el único aún lo suficientemente centrado para intentar buscar una solución a la creciente y alarmante histeria de su tutor. Éste sólo escupió al piso con bastante ahínco.

  ―No me interesa cómo, sólo hay que hacer algo y ya con esta desgracia ―señalando su cabello con una mueca―. Y tú y tú, par de malditos niñatos, se harán responsables por este desastre o los fileteo ―incineró con la mirada a los guardianes por tercera vez, cuya responsabilidad era casi tan espesa como el afro del menor de los presentes Vongola.

    “ _Toca peluquera, dudo que ese cabello de mariquita sea adecuado para llevarlo al barbero”_ pensó con desprecio Gokudera, encendiendo el primer cigarrillo desde que, pasado el susto, recordara dónde carajo había dejado la cajeta. El pequeño Lambo, ajeno a cuanto débito le tocaba, se distraía persiguiendo unas palomas que se habían acercado a la zona de la explosión a picotear los botes de basura desperdigados por el suelo. Yamamoto suspiró. Nadie daba el brazo a torcer y ya que él había llegado tarde a la escena del crimen, no podía confiar del todo en las distintas versiones del hecho. El punto era que su  _sensei_  quedó trasquilado y luego achicharrado.

_“Llegó el momento de barrer con todo, ¡como la lluvia!”,_ pensó divertido, ocurriéndosele una idea.

 

   ―Squalo, ¿por qué no vas a la peluquería?

 

  La barbilla de Hayato, desencajada de la risa muda que reprimía, evidenció sus pensamientos; siendo acallado por un “ _Ahodera, mira: ¡popó de paloma! ¡Se parece a ti!”_ que le quitó las ganas hasta de fumar. La intuición le decía al beisbolista que algo similar tuvo que ser el detonante de la pelea anterior; Squalo, Gokudera y Lambo podían ponerse bastante eufóricos por tonterías.

   ―¡Voi! ¡Ninguna peluquera va a ponerme una mano encima. Y menos una tijera, que la dejo manca! ―amenazó, tomando de nuevo al niño vaca de rehén.

 ―Calma, calma; si no quieres ir a ninguna peluquería ya encontraremos otra forma, ¡pero suéltalo! ―pidió, alarmado por la integridad física del chiquitín.

   ―¡Ya déjense de mamadas! Si tan terco eres que no te dignas a ir a un puto peluquero, entonces córtate el pelo tú mismo y déjanos en paz ―chasqueó la lengua el  _Hurricane Bomb_ , atándose el propio en una cola. El calor de la tarde le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

 ― _Cortarse el cabello uno mismo…_  ¡claro! Buena idea, Gokudera ―apuntó Yamamoto con el pulgar, sonriendo―. ¡Yo te cortaré el cabello! ―le dijo segurísimo a Squalo cómo que es malo para la matemática

    ―¿Sabes cortar cabello? ―preguntaron al unísono ambos italianos, perplejos.

   ―Bueno... en el club de béisbol nos obligan a llevar el cabello corto por norma, para no obstruir la visión al usar el casco. Sólo tengo que nivelarlo, ¿verdad? ―se encogió de hombros, sin perder la boba sonrisa que levantaba mala espina en Superbi.

 

 _"Me pregunto qué tanto aprenden los mocosos hoy en día en esos clubes escolares…"_ tragó seco. ¿Qué podía salir peor?

 

~~

   ―¡VOI! Takeshi, ¡¿qué mierda es esto?!

  ―Un corte de pelo ―tan simple como eso. El aludido relajó los hombros, retirándole al “cliente” el improvisado mantel que le cubría y cederle un espejo de mano, aún sentado en el banquillo que hacía las de “silla de salón de belleza”.

 El Varia se miró concienzudamente al espejo un momento, y lo rompió al cerrar el puño.

 ―¡Si a esto llamas corte de pelo no quiero ver cómo te afeitas, cabrón! …esto explica la cicatriz en la barbilla ―rodó los ojos, entendiendo al fin la hazaña  _no tan heroica_  de su alumno en su versión adulta, al dejarse esa marca en su mentón. Culpa suya por enseñarle a usar la  _katana_  sólo como objeto punzante y no instruirle a las diversas funciones de la filosa arma.

  ―Intentemos encontrar otro peluquero ―se excusó torpemente al ver el desastre. Gokudera sugirió al doctor Shamal para aplicar tijeras.

  ―Pensándolo mejor, olvídalo. Ese doctor pervertido sólo les cortaba el cabello a sus enfermeras para verles el escote del sostén tras la nuca ―se rascó la cabeza; ya se le empezaban a engarrotar los músculos del cuello de tanto calor y rabietas.

 ―Vete olvidando de ese desviado, no soy mujer y no estoy para que me recuerden lo obvio ―se defendió el tiburón, quien procuraba no ver ni de reojo el destrozo capilar que le había dejado el otro espadachín en la cabeza. O perdería la noción de todo y destajaría lo que estuviese a su alcance.

  ―¿Y si le preguntamos a la niña que siempre va con Lambo? Curiosamente no la veo hoy―  viendo a los aludidos, Yamamoto recibió por respuesta un Bovino sarcástico hurgándose la nariz, recostado en el piso

  ― _Arara_ , te refieres a I-Pin. Hoy Lambo-san ha estado muy ocupado como para jugar con sus subordinados.

  ―Será al revés, idiota. Seguro que I-Pin no tiene tiempo que perder contigo ―espetó quien siempre tenía contra a cualquier comentario en general.

  ―¿Y entonces? ¿Van a traer a la niña o no?

 

  La paciencia se le iba por los poros: el Varia estaba ya exasperado _._ Ambos adolescentes fueron a buscarla por los alrededores, encontrándola el moreno practicando sus posiciones marciales en el parque Namimori. Tras un rápido resumen de lo acontecido, la pequeña se dispuso amablemente a ayudar.

  ―¿Y esa mocosa qué hace aquí? ―arrugó la frente, divisando a la niña acercársele. Aún estaba sentado en el chiquero que mal simulaba una pieza de barbería.

 ―Ella es I-Pin y será tu próxima peluquera ―presentó el japonés. La pequeña saludó cortésmente en su natal chino.

 

 “ _Ahora que lo recuerdo, es ella la mocosa radiactiva que me ha mencionado el Bronco en alguna ocasión… algo de su alumno y explosiones. Estoy hasta el culo de ellas”._

 

  ―¡Voi! No dejaré que esa mocosa me haga un corte de tubérculo con el desastre que me dejaste en las greñas, maldito idiota ―refiriéndose despectivamente a la china y a Yamamoto. I-Pin, claramente ofendida por la burla hacia su corte de cabello, se avergonzó activando así la cuenta regresiva de la bomba en su frente, sudando a cántaros. Cundió el pánico nuevamente y con un batazo digno de un  _home run_ , el bateador la devolvió al parque del cual había venido.

 ―¡Por qué poco! Jaja, nos salvamos ―y Squalo no aguantó más, terminó por lanzarle a la cara todo el cochinero de peluquería y demás.

  Tras evitar otra pelea absurda, el idiota del béisbol ya no tenía más ideas en su repertorio. No conocía a más nadie que pudiese acercarse al Guardián con un arma blanca y no ser atacado en el intento.

 ―¡Jódete entonces! Regresa a Italia a lamerle el culo a Xanxus y espera a que te crezca la tomuza nuevamente ―socarró como quien no quiere la cosa la mano derecha del Décimo.

 ―¡Niñato descarado! Jala bolas de la mami de Sawada, ¡qué mano derecha ni qué coño! ―estallaron venas en ambas frentes. Definitivamente eran agua y aceite.

  ―¡Y tú que sabrás de manos!

 ―¡Exacto!― ajeno a todo aura mortal, el sano del trío exclamó en voz alta. ―Regresa a Italia, seguro que en Varia debe de haber alguien capaz de hacer algo.

 ―¡QUE DEJES DE USURPARME LAS IDEAS! ―chilló la mente sarcástica y huraña tras los planes realizados ese día. Y por tercera vez a la misma fecha, fueron inmolados  _ipso facto_.

 

~~

  ― _Ara_ , Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun ―la tensión en el aire fue brutalmente ignorada por la señora madre del futuro Décimo Vongola; quien, igual de despistada que siempre, no reparó en las auras negras de los aludidos―. ¿Qué hacen por aquí a estas horas? Escuché fuegos artificiales y pensé que habrían nuevas ofertas en el distrito comercial ―sonriendo, la buena ama de casa cargaba su monedero y una cesta de compras vacía, dispuesta a llenarla.

  ―Sa-sawada-san.

 ―Madre del Décimo, pu-puedo explicarlo… ―el italiano menor escondía torpemente los cartuchos ennegrecidos de pólvora entre sus dedos, sudando frío al ver de reojo al pequeño ternerito inconsciente y vuelto cenizas en el suelo.

―E-esto... ―Yamamoto esperaba activamente el momento indicado para explicar  _por qué_ el niño vaca estaba tirado en el piso como un saco de papas.

 ―¡Oh, Lambo-chan! ¿Qué haces durmiendo en el suelo? Cogerás un resfriado ―cargándolo en brazos y acomodando como pudo la polvorienta camiseta.

 _"¡¿Resfriado en pleno verano?! Y pensar que Tsuna lo amable y lo tonto lo heredó de la misma persona"._  Un ínfimo pensamiento en común les hizo reír nerviosamente al unísono. Ambos guardianes estaban ya al borde del colapso nervioso; uno más cerca que el otro.

―Y no te preocupes, Gokudera-kun ―llamando su atención al haberse deshecho de la evidencia explosiva en su cinturón, cosa de la que aparentemente no se percató―. Sé que estaban ensayando para un desfile de luces, me lo dijo el joven y guapo actor de cine que visitó a Tsu-kun esta mañana ―parecía muy feliz y sonrojada de ver que su hijo tenía amigos  _tan únicos y atractivos_.

 ―¡¿Actor de cine?! ―se hizo notar Superbi, pensando que la madre del mocoso Vongola era hasta más tonta que su retoño.

 ―¡Oh! Allí viene ―de no ser por el usual tono de éxtasis que usaba la mujer para hablar, cualquiera hubiese pensado que reprimió dos octavas en su voz para no emitir un chillido.

 ―¡ _Haneuma_  Dino! ―algo era cierto: en momentos como ese, los tres mafiosos se ponían de acuerdo para decir a coro lo absurdamente obvio.

 El aludido llegó a paso lento, presumiendo su dentadura perfecta en una sonrisa exageradamente encantadora e impertinente.

 ―Gracias por los deliciosos postres,  _Mamma_ ; le diré a Romario que se anote la receta para poder comerlos en Italia ―volteó por instantes la mirada y un destello sugerente fue intercambiado contra los ojos, coléricos por costumbre, del guardián Varia, para luego ocultarlo hábilmente en cuestión de microsegundos―. Debería apresurarse para poder hacer la compra tranquilamente ―sugirió cortésmente, instándola a retomar su camino inicial hacía los comercios.

 ―Es cierto, mejor nos vamos ya Lambo-chan ―recargándolo contra su pecho, despertándose el Bovino como si hubiesen presionado un botón en su espalda.

―¡Gupya! ¡ _Mamma_ , ese idiota de cabello largo se llevó la paleta de Lambo-san! ―empezando a chillar.

 ―Ya, ya, te compraré otra. ¿La quieres de fresa esta vez?

 Se alejó como vino, de improvisto y sin nada mejor que dejar. Lo único positivo del caso es que se largó con parte del problema consigo. Por otro lado, Squalo estaba próximo a terminar otra cuenta regresiva en su límite de paciencia.

 ―¡Voi! Bronco de mierda, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ―y justo en ese instante, el capo Cavallone cayó en cuenta del  _horroroso_ intento depeinado que cargaba su cuasiamigo de la infancia.

―¡Squalo! ¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza? Estás hecho un desastre―contuvo con un sobreesfuerzo la risa que comenzaba a acumulársele en la garganta, aunque algún rastro visible quedaba en el ovillo en su mejilla amenazando con delatarlo.

―¡No respondas una pregunta con otra pregunta, cabronazo! ¿Qué tiene que buscar la  _Famiglia_ Cavallone aquí? ―agudizó la mirada como el filo de su espada, siendo correspondida por la risa burlona del aludido.

 ―Ya deberías de saberlo. Por eso mismo está Varia aquí; ¿cierto, Superbi Squalo? ―el tiburón chasqueó la lengua, pensó por un instante en la posibilidad de que Mammon hubiese hablado demás pero considerando la personalidad tacaña y reservada de la Arcobaleno, era imposible un desliz así―. No me dirás que viniste por un corte de cabello, ¿o si? ―acotó Dino agudamente, y con ello soltó la carcajada que le hacía lagrimear los ojos.

 ―¡VOOOI! ―Squalo ya no le veía el chiste al pseudo- _bullying_ que le tenían aplicado gracias a la ineficiencia de materia gris en el cerebro de los amiguitos de Sawada. Quien no lo conociera confundiría ese carmesí bajo sus ojos con una inexplicable vergüenza… pero es que no podía más con su histeria y se le estaba drenando la sangre por el rostro.

―Ya, no te molestes, Squalo. Sólo vine a ver cómo está Kyouya, y veo que no le va tan mal como a otros... ―dejó tácita la espinita sin mala intención. Cuando hablaba de su alumno le salía el lado casi  _paternal,_ si por ello se entiende  _peleas a muerte no más cruzarse en la calle_. Otro tic en el ojo apareció en el Guardián Lluvia.

―Aquí sucede algo raro, ahora que lo pienso en frío ―ajeno a cualquier hostilidad en el trato de ambos mafiosos, la perspicacia de Gokudera se hizo notar por primera vez en el día, fumando apaciblemente un cigarrillo; capaz la abstinencia de nicotina le tenía las neuronas en receso―. ¿Qué tienen que hacer Familias Aliadas aquí en Japón, cuando el conflicto por los anillos ya terminó?

―¿A qué te refieres, Gokudera? ―preguntó el beisbolista.

 

 Antes de darse cuenta, el cuarteto se había reunido en un semicírculo contra una esquina lateral, pareciendo una reunión confidencial por el tono bajo de voz con el que hablaban entre sí. La mano derecha de Tsunayoshi miró inquisitivamente al Capitán Estratega de Varia y rodó la escrutadora ojeada al Decimo Capo Cavallone. Por mutuo acuerdo silencioso, ambos aludidos tomaron un papel serio ante la actitud del Guardián de la Tormenta.

 

 ―¿Nos podrían explicar que hacen aquí? La verdad, es algo extraño―intentando sonar afable, mas no incauto, Takeshi procuró no jugar a la  _candelita_ con el humor de su mentor. Dino fue el primero en tomar riendas en respuesta

  ―Escuchen, se los diré a ustedes,  _Famiglia_ Vongola y a Varia qué de seguro ya ha de saberlo ―corroboró una mirada asertiva con el tiburón, para volver a enfocarse en las exigentes orbes de los Guardianes menores. ―Cómo bien recalcaste, Gokudera, no estamos aquí de vacaciones. Ayer fue emitido un formulario de investigación realizado por CEDEF, que confirma que las primeras experimentaciones de las Caja Armas están tomando fuerza en los laboratorios clandestinos. Considerando lo que vivimos en el futuro, bajo la orden del Noveno, sus grupos aliados tenemos órdenes de reunir toda la información que se pueda para evitar un mal uso de los prototipos ―los jóvenes parecieron un poco tensos ante la aclaratoria, pero no del todo sorprendidos, ya que eso es algo que se veía venir desde que Byakuran lo anunciara.

 ―Supongo que lo mismo se aplica para ti y Varia ―comprobando hasta qué punto el japonés logró entenderlo, ya no había más por explicar.

 ―Sí, a eso vine, y de no ser por este mocoso entrometido y su niño vaca ya estuviese de regreso con el informe ―siseó el tiburón, apartándose bruscamente del círculo de carne humana que le secaba las aletas, tocando fibra delicada.

―¡Si te sigues quejando yo mismo te lanzaré cochinadas en el cabello! ―la actitud serena y centrada  que había asumido el italiano bombardero se fue por la borda al no aguantar las acusaciones del otro.

 ― _Ma, ma,_ no hay por qué alterarse. Es mejor ser avisados con tiempo para que no nos agarren por sorpresa. ¿Ya le dijiste a Tsuna?―preguntó al italiano tatuado, asintiendo éste con una sonrisa.

―También me encargué de decírselo a Kyouya para facilitarle la tarea a Tsuna. Parecía entusiasmado con todo esto de más enemigos fuertes ―sonrío complacido y ansioso; no se volvería a repetir la historia trágica con un pie por delante.

 ―Voi, ya basta de tanta palabrería absurda. ¿Cuándo te vas, Bronco?  ―Justo ahora voy camino al aeropuerto, ¿te vienes? 

 Cavallone movió el pulgar sobre su hombro en un gesto de aventón, como un camionero que acepta un pasajero en plena autopista. Squalo frunció el ceño visiblemente y torció la mandíbula como si se hubiese mordido la lengua. " _Tengo que hacer algo y rápido con este cabello. Además dudo que Xanxus siga esperando mi informe a estas alturas, el muy cabrón ya debe de haber reemplazado mi papel en la misión"._

―No tengo más nada que hacer aquí, y como no veo a tus subordinados cerca, si vas solo capaz te caigas del avión ―el Jefe de los Torpes se sintió algo ofendido.

 ―Oye, ¿te cuesta mucho ser honesto y pedir abiertamente que te lleve? ―con una llave en el cuello, Squalo retorció su mano contra la mandíbula del contemporáneo dolor de cabeza (alias  _Haneuma)._

 ―No estoy para perder el tiempo en formalidades. Supongo que también tendrás cosas más importantes que hacer qué estar aquí jugando al profesor con tu preciado alumno, ¿cierto? Nos conviene irnos pero ya.

 

 En toda la extensión de la punzante y silenciosa amenaza del Varia de la Lluvia, los colores iban y venían de la cara de Dino imitando los del semáforo. Lo soltó al fin cuándo casi se mareaba por falta de aire, recuperando el aliento sólo para esbozar una sonrisa agotada.

 ―Procuren no decir nada más hasta que la información esté confirmada. Superbi y yo nos volvemos a Italia; esperen a que Tsuna les remita la investigación en cuánto le sea dada. ¡Nos vemos! ―y como si les punzaran una nalga con una aguja, se fueron más rápido que Gokudera al ver a su hermana cocinando.

 ―¡Lamentamos lo de tu cabello, Squalo! ¡Buen viaje!

  ―¡Voi! ¡Muéranse! ―respondió ésta a gritos con un gesto grosero de su mano de carne y hueso. Imposible determinar si lo decía con verdaderos malos deseos.

―Buen viaje ni qué coño; deja de ser tan considerado cuando la culpa es suya por no esquivar la paleta ―si hubiese tenido saliva para hacerlo, Hayato la hubiese escupido junto con sus palabras, pero al estar más seco que una vieja pasa sólo sintió la urgencia de líquido en su garganta―. Tengo sed, yo me largo.

 

 Pateó una lata vacía de refresco en su camino, seguido por Yamamoto, comentándole mientras se le acercaba de a poco: " _También tengo hambre ¿vamos donde mi papá?"_

 Hayato se soltó la cola del cabello para volver a rehacerla entre sus manos. " _Lo que sea, pero nada de_ tenpura*  _esta vez. Hace demasiado calor para eso"._

_~~_

  Ya en Italia, tras horas de vuelo no tan largas como la pobre clase turista tiene que soportar por no tener un  _amigo millonario y mafioso_ con  _jet_ privado, Squalo se fue del sitio como alma que lleva el diablo. No soportando la idea de llegar en la limusina de la  _Famiglia_ Cavallone, se fue corriendo para drenar su histerismo. En cuestión de un par de horas ya estaba a vista la fortaleza de la Sede Varia. Al fin llegó, más muerto que vivo, sólo para encontrar la misma escena patosa y extenuante de todos los días: un desastre. Oficialmente ya había llegado a tierra conocida.

 

―¡ _Boss,_ ya llegué!― y segundos después  _pensó_ en que no debía de mostrarse masacrado por las tijeras tan despreocupadamente. Muy tarde, medio Varia estaba envuelto en gritos y burlas. Por segunda vez en lo que quedaba de día se arrepintió de pensar con el culo.

  ―¡Oh, por Dios, cariño! ¿Qué te ocurrió?

 ―Por esa blasfemia de cabello es que no puedes ser considerado digno Guardián del Jefe.

   ―Shishishishi. Qué desfachatez el mostrarte con ese aspecto ante un Príncipe, Squalo.

   ―Nunca se paga lo suficiente por esta clase de espectáculos, debo admitir.

 

 Los integrantes de Varia hablaban al mismo tiempo, y el espadachín no pudo pensar en una manera eficiente de despedazarlos a todos a la vez. Se escuchó una puerta abrir de golpe y los presentes callaron por acto reflejo.

 ―Oye, basura ―y allí estaba, haciendo alarde de su dominio al referirse a Squalo despectivamente, el único con la capacidad de insultarlo y no morir fileteado por ello―. Ven aquí ―imperó.

 El aludido titubeó un segundo, sin comprender si era por rabia acumulada o por el tono demandante y absolutista de su Jefe, antes de acercársele. Xanxus lo observó con ojo clínico o con algo muy similar a la repugnancia, que para el  _Boss_ son la misma cosa; fijándose en cómo presionaba su mandíbula y también en las hebras disparejas y trasquiladas que simulaban cabellos.

 

 ―Lussuria ―llamó fuertemente a la  _madre_ de los Varia―. Haz algo con esta mierda ― ordenó, tirando de algunos de los mechones más largos que consiguió en la cabellera entre sus manos sólo por costumbre.

 ―Está bien  _Boss,_ ¡déjelo a mi cargo! Ven, Squ ―llamó con una sentida preocupación casi maternal. El  _hitman_ de la Lluvia sentía cómo le recorrían corrientes de sudor por la frente. Tragó seco ― Me encargaré de embellecer tu cabellera ―sonriendo, con su dedo meñique en alto contra sus labios rosados y carnosos en un pseudo coqueteo. Superbi quiso matarlo.

~~

 Tras mandar a desaparecer de su vista al resto de Guardianes Varia como si fuesen grandes y olorosas bolsas de basura que le irritaban los ojos, retornó el inusual silencio en la sala de la guarida. El Jefe del escuadrón de asesinos de Vongola se dio el lujo de fundirse en lo más recóndito de su mente.

   Recordó de nuevo la absurda promesa y muestra de lealtad que le había mostrado Squalo justo antes de seguir el Camino de la Espada al cortarse una mano por ello. También había pensado que un Guardián manco sólo sería un estorbo y eventual sacrificio para quitarse del camino cualquier molesta plaga, pero para su entretenimiento (mas no su sorpresa) _,_  su lacayo había sostenido bien su juramento de no ser una carga frente a sus pasos y mantuvo su cabello sin cortar... hasta ahora.

 Eso significaba una de dos cosas: se había arrepentido de quitarse la mano en un impulso, o el muy inútil perdió alguna pelea significativa para sus ideales. Sea cual fuera la razón a Xanxus le resbalaba, cosa muy diferente si por cualquier contratiempo, esa minimez afectara el desempeño del espadachín. Nadie que pudiera astillar la eficiencia de Varia merecía vivir; no de gratis había mantenido en alto el nombre de "Varia Quality".

 Maquinaba cuál podría ser un castigo lo suficientemente crudo como para moverle de órbita el brazo bueno al Estratega de Combate, cuando el mismo portón que él acostumbraba patear a  diario fue tumbado de golpe.

 

 ―¡Vooooi! Lussuria, ¡que no, maldición, no me haré ninguna puta coleta ni me teñiré el cabello! ―gritaba frenético, huyendo de las recién descubiertas pasiones de peluquería de la madre de todos en ese certamen de fenómenos.

 ―Pero, ¡Squ! Sólo te emparejé los mechones, ¿no quieres mejorar un poco tu apariencia? Tienes orquetillas en las puntas, ¡debes cuidarlas mejor! ― El Guardián Sol le perseguía cómo el mal olor a un cerdo, seguido de un polluelo maltrecho y desplumado que tenía una similitud atemorizante con un híbrido entre codorniz y avestruz... resultando ser un prototipo del  _Pavone del Sereno_  bastante más útil de lo que aparentaba.

―¡Basuras! ―gritó el Capo y ambos frenaron el correteo en seco.

 ― _Boss,_ ¿qué le parece el corte de Squ? Personalmente me gustarían más ondas por aquí ¿Qué dice? ―tocando y moviendo el cabello del tiburón como si fuese un plumero. Lo cierto es que se veía más jovial con el pelo corto, algo más semejante al que usaba en su juventud antes de iniciar la encrucijada empinada de lealtad al ideal del descendiente del Noveno. Si no hubiese sido  _él_ quien llevara el corte, Xanxus admitiría a sus adentros que le favorecía.

―No me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con sus greñas: igualmente las usaré para  trapear el suelo cuando me dé la gana.

 A Luss pareció no agradarle lo poco que Xanxus valoraba sus esfuerzos por embellecer (como pudiera) ese trastero en que se terminaba convirtiendo siempre la sede de los Varia. Pese a sus constantes arreglos en la apariencia y la ropa de los Guardianes, nunca parecía obtener el efecto deseado.

 ― _¡Mo, Boss!_ No sabe apreciar la importancia de una buena presentación ―refunfuñó, sabiendo perfectamente que no le prestarían mayor atención. ―No le voy a remendar los trajes como vuelva a agujerearlos con balas ―chistó y se fue ofendido.

 ―Como sea ―cortó Xanxus de raíz la extraña atmósfera  _hogareña_  que se hubo formado a momentos. ―Olvida la misión. Ya se la encomendé a Mammon, así que no tendrás ningún pago por eso―dictaminó, dándole la espalda a su veces compañero, cual dictador.

 ―¡Pero  _Bo...!_ ―con un brazo en alto, Squalo fue interrumpido por el otro.

  ―No acepto excusas de perdedores. Sal de mi vista ―el espadachín tomó a fuerza otro trago amargo de sumisión, maldiciendo para sus adentros a todos y a cada uno con los que se había cruzado ese día que ya llegaba a su fin. Decidido a morderse la lengua y salir a desquitarse entrenando dio vuelta para largarse, pero fue detenido por un áspero comentario de boca del moreno. ―Y la próxima vez asegúrate de no dejar a más nadie trapear la mierda con tu cabello o yo mismo te dejo sin cabeza, basura inservible ―gruñó.

 

    En un gesto incomprensible, Squalo esbozó una retorcida sonrisa.

 

 ―Rodarán varias cabezas antes que la mía, no subestimes la fuerza de mi compromiso ― y dejó tras la puerta el comentario, sabiendo los resultados de la investigación del día anterior. Era el final de la calma antes de la tormenta.

**Author's Note:**

> *2x2 bomb (Ni kakeru ni bai bomu)
> 
> **Tenpura: Fritos de pescado y verduras rebozadas, se comen calientes.
> 
> Comentarios saben por donde dejarlos, siempre agradecidos y respondidos  
> P.D: Extraño KHR...


End file.
